Saiyan Harpsicord
by Amase
Summary: 3 years have passed since Buu's destruction, and Goku and Vegeta find Saiyan pirates with their sights on Earth. Who are these Saiyans, and what do they know of Vegeta that he himself does not know?


*************A new DBZ fic I hope you'll all enjoy!*************  
Vegeta sat quietly on the couch in his home, sipping a light beer. His eyes were fixated to the sky, staring back at him through the shining window. He watched it as it sunk silently behind the western hills and sighed deeply, rubbing the goatee he had been letting grow out. The prince of the Saiyans was bored.  
  
It had been three years since Buu met his fate, and not a single trouble had occurred since then. He sparred sometimes with his young son Trunks, but it wasn't the same. Trunks was not as difficult to defeat, he never had to use full power. He suddenly felt a thud on his back and gave a loud, UMPH!  
  
Trunks grabbed Vegeta in a stranglehold and held tightly. Last time he did that Vegeta had accidentally tossed him through the window. They both got an angry reprimand from Bulma since then.  
  
Vegeta snatched Trunks by his collar and pinned him to the sofa, his large hand clasped about his son's throat. He stared at the little Trunks and smirked.  
  
"I've been expecting you."  
  
"Seems like it," replied Trunks through gritted teeth, his little hands desperately clasped about his father's.  
  
Vegeta gave a HMPH, and released his hold about Trunk's neck. He patted his head and took his seat again. Trunks sat next to him and laughed.  
  
"You look bored."  
  
"Vegeta looked at Trunks for a moment, then returned to sipping the light beer in his hand.  
  
"Goku called," Trunks announced.  
  
Vegeta set his cub down and eyes his son. "Kakarot called you say?"  
  
"Uh huh," Trunks replied, fiddling with a piece of his hair. "He says he wants to meet you at the ice cream parlor in an hour."  
  
"Figures," Vegeta gruffed. "He can pig out on 16 scoops while he talks. C'mon Trunks lets be on our way then."  
  
Goku sat at a small table in Pete's Ice Cream shop holding their menu. The deluxe 5 scoop special looked good, maybe he'd have three of them. Goten sat curiously trying to snatch a fly buzzing about, but to no avail. He heard the ring of the bell at the top of the door and looked to see who entered. Vegeta walked in, but was almost unrecognizable. His goatee was so long and thick, he couldn't even see his mouth!  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried happily.  
  
Trunks and Goten quickly ran up to each other and laughed joyously.  
  
"Good to see you Kakarot," Vegeta said calmly and they shook hands.  
  
"Sit down," Goku said pointing to his table. "We gotta talk."  
  
Vegeta nodded his head, and the two looked at the boys. Goku spoke to them.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't you go to the arcade and play some games?" Goku asked handing them a five-dollar bill.  
  
"Sure!" Goten replied jumping up and down. He took the money and they both sprinted to the arcade.  
  
Vegeta and Goku took a seat and ordered their ice creams.  
  
"What's this all about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked eyeing Goku curiously. "You never send the boys away unless there's something serious to discuss."  
  
"There is something serious to discuss," Goku replied staring back at Vegeta. " for the past two weeks, I've been feeling a strong energy coming close. It seemed powerful, and I wanted to know, was that you?"  
  
Vegeta tried to keep from laughing. "Kakarot, since I first met you, I have tried endlessly to surpass your power level. Even as a Super Saiyan I couldn't do it! So what makes now any different from then?"  
  
Goku pondered this. "Good point."  
  
The ice cream arrived and Goku ate a few spoonfuls before speaking again. "Something's out there Vegeta, and it feels so.familiar."  
  
Vegeta swallowed a spoonful of his ice cream and looked at Goku. "What do you mean by familiar?"  
  
"Like an energy signal similar to ours!" Goku replied.  
  
"But Kakarot the only creatures that would have similar energy signals would be other-"  
  
Vegeta stopped and his eyes widened. "Would be other Saiyans."  
  
"Impossible!" Goku retorted. "We're the last ones! Full-blooded at least!"  
  
"Let me see if I can sense this power," Vegeta said closing his eyes.  
  
Vegeta remained that way for a few moments before his eyes suddenly popped open.  
  
"Kakarot that's a Saiyan energy signal! It's headed here!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"That's not good," Goku said shaking his head. "This is very not good." 


End file.
